poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Four: Los Gatos de Diablo in Mexico
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Four: Los Gatos de Diablo in Mexico is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise TJ, Rosy, Zany, Scrounger, Pupnick, Ruby, Brambles, and Tatyana are in Acapulco, Mexico to stop Pablo and Rosa from destroying dog pounds. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Prankster was seeing the sights of Little Switzerland in Luxembourg when they suddenly come face to face with the miserable but extremely violent Amster and his partner, Georgia. After being pushed to the limit for the last time, Amster lost control of his temper and was about to kill Team Prankster when he suddenly malfunctions. It was revealed that the Unlucky Thirteen are robots while their real bodies are stored away at Murgatroyd's lair. With seven more members to find, the third World Tour saga continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (In Mexico, Team Beanstalk is driving on the road. As usual, Rosy is resting her feet on the dashboard.) TJ: Well, here we are. Acapulco, Mexico. Rosy:(Sigh) It's lovely. Tatyanna: You said it, Rosy. TJ: This is hardly a time for sight seeing. We have to find members of the Unlucky Thirteen. Brambles: Look! A poncho shop. TJ, would you mind if we shop for souvenirs? TJ: (Uneasy) Well, I don't know... Ruby: Come on, TJ. We might as well have some fun as long as we're in Mexico. Scrounger: Yeah. Rosy: Folk, please keep in mind that we're not on vacation. Like, TJ said; This is an important mission. TJ: Rosy is right. We'll enjoy themselves after we capture some members of the Unlucky Thirteen. (Pablo and Rosa are seen unpacking in a hotel room.) Pablo: We'll be hiding here until Master Murgatroyd gives us the okay. Rosa: By the way, what did Master Murgatroyd say our instructions were again? Pablo: We're going to all the pounds in Mexico and destroy them with these time bombs. That's our mission. (Pulls out a nail filer) But, first, I wanna sharpen my toenails in case of fighting. Rosa: I don't know, Pablo. I mean, sure Master Murgatroyd hates dogs as you and I do, but wouldn't that be overstepping our bounds? I mean, what if there are cats inside the pounds? Suppose if they get killed along with the other dogs? Pablo: Hmm. I've never thought of that. Perhaps we better discuss this with our master before we try anything. (Pablo starts filing his toenails.) Pablo: In the meantime, don't bother me while I file my toenails. (Pablo's cell phone rings and he answers it.) Pablo: Did you have to call right now! I'm in the midle of filing my nails! Emperor Murgatroyd: Is that any way to talk to your master!? Palbo: Oh! Master Murgatroyd, sorry. I didn't realize it was you at first. Emperor Murgatroyd: Well, you should recognize my voice, you big-footed clown! What's keeping you from your mission?! Pablo: Well, when we first got here, we stopped to shop and eat. Then we decided to look for a hiding place, so we rented a room at the Flor De Cereza Hotel. Emperor Murgatroyd: Have you been using my credit card? Pablo: Uh, well... Emperor Murgatroyd: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M MADE OF, MONEY?! Get out of that hotel and get on with your mission! Pablo: Yes, Master. Rosa: Yes, Master. Pablo: And master? Emperor Murgatroyd: WHAT?! Pablo: Well, about our plan to blow up the pounds... Emperor Murgatroyd: What about it? Rosa: Suppose if there are cats like Pablo and I? Emperor Murgatroyd: Hmmm... Let me think about it. In the meantime, I'll find something for you two while you relax. Pablo: Okay. Does that mean we can stay in the hotel? Emperor Murgatroyd: (Sighs in an annoyed tone) Yes. But remember, don't leave the hotel until I give you the signal. (Murgatroyd hangs up. Pablo sits down and files his toenails again. Meanwhille, TJ is still driving.) Rosy: TJ, honey? TJ: Yes, Rosy? Rosy: It's getting pretty late. Do you supose we should stop by a hotel or somewhere? TJ: Well, I guess. Where do you want to stay at? Scrounger: There's a hotel up ahead called the Flor de Cereza. Rosy: That sounds perfect. What do you think, TJ honey? TJ: Sure. (Back at the hotel, Pablo is still filing his toenails while Rosa is seen reading a Japanese comic book.) Rosa: Say, Pablo? Pablo: Yes, Rosa? Rosa: You don't supose one of the members of the rebellion has followed us here? Pablo: Of course not. (Showing Rosa his feet) Thanks to these babies, I'm too fast for them. (Rosa looks out the window and sees TJ get out of his car.) Rosa: Hmm. He looks familiar. Don't you think so, Pablo? Pablo: Meh. Probably some tourists. They'll go away eventually. ( Team Beanstalk is seen in the hotel lobby. Ruby is sitting on a sofa painting her toenails.) TJ: Yes, my group and I would like to have a room. Are there any ones with a view? Concierge: Why yes. The room number is 311. TJ: Okay, guys. Let's check in. Ruby: Hold on! I'm not a guy. Tatyanna: It's a figure of speech, Ruby. TJ: Well, come on. Let's go. (Back at Pablo and Rosa's room, Pablo is showing Rosa his toenails.) Pablo: So, what do you think? Rosa: You did a good job on them, Pablo. Pablo: Heh. Always knew I do a job well done. (The two hear a door open. It came from across the hall.) Rosa: What was that? Pablo: Probably tourists. They'll go away soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ Category:Fan made episodes starring Rosy Category:Fan made episodes starring Scrounger